just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherman Tendo/Plot (ADP)
This page outlines Sherman's actions in the A Different Perspective plot. Background In ADP, Bobby Topalis, Matthew Wang, Howard Lewis, and Izumi Kitazawa accompanied Sherman and his sister Megumi Tendo to visit their relatives. On the last night of their stay, a plane crashes into their hotel. Izumi is able to spot it and quickly shoves Matthew, Howard, Megumi, and Sherman into a hatch in the floor; however, there is not enough room for the other two to fit in. When the plane hit the hotel, Sherman received a head injury of some sort that ended up being a concussion. Thanks to Izumi's efforts, however, he was unharmed. As he steps out of the rubble, his legs tangle around his parents' corpses and he falls face-first onto them. Sherman starts to lose it mentally, but Matthew, who is struggling to stay calm himself, walks over and tries to comfort him to the best of his ability. Noticing Izumi's grievous wounds from attempting to protect Bobby, Sherman is put into an even higher level of panic that is escalated by Izumi's apparent lack of will to survive. Petrified by the combined force of the trauma, Sherman stands lifelessly as the surrounding flames close in on him; the others had been dragged away by emergency personnel. However, a heavily injured girl and her brother rescues him, snapping him out of his trance and pulling him out of the wreckage. As they reach the paramedics stationed nearby, the girl suddenly collapses. Her brother has a panic attack of his own and starts crying and sobbing into her clothes. As they grow older, Sherman and his friends are haunted by the memories of the incident. Of course, Sherman eventually develops a psychological defense against his traumas through distraction and embracing of primal lust. Act I After their group split up, Sherman began to wildly search for them. He found Ethan Hsu through a MMO guild and Bobby through a website known as Wikia; he began to discreetly keep an eye on them during this time. At one point, Bobby caught onto this and asked Sherman about his identity, but Sherman brushed him off. Act II Thanks to his prominent role, Sherman appears in almost every chapter of Act II. Part I: A Reunion (Act II: Chapter 1 to Act II: Chapter 8) “I mean, this really looks like one of those love triangles from those animes! But the plot’s going nowhere, so let’s get this plot going so we can reach the resolution at the end!” “Sherman... please don’t talk in literary tropes. I can’t take you seriously when you do, because I wouldn’t be able to imagine you as a literature person.” - Sherman and Bobby, Act II: Chapter 5 Sherman first appears in the first chapter, where he introduces himself with a refined speech. After noticing Bobby, however, he drops the refined attitude and the two briefly have a moment of reminiscence. He is also the one who tells Bobby that Matthew and Howard had been killed. Sherman, along with Megumi, end up moving into the Akikawa foster home; while Megumi gets her own room, Sherman ends up sleeping on the floor of Bobby's room. During this time, Sherman strikes up a budding friendship with Kyoichi Akikawa. He also quickly befriends Akihisa Nakabayashi and Takashi Yamashiro. Despite being in the same class as Yukitsuki Asaka, Sherman never really notices her in the next six months because of his constant state of distraction. Sherman shows up again after Bobby escorts Yukitsuki to the hospital; he notices Bobby's dizziness and helps prop him up. Noticing Bobby's unsureness regarding the cause of the dizziness, Sherman offers an explanation: he was just starstruck by love because Yukitsuki was his type. Of course, this idea is quickly shut down by Bobby and even Megumi. When Megumi hears that Bobby almost lost his life, she has a panic attack. Sherman tries to calm her down with mixed results. After Rina Akikawa sedates her and explains that Megumi's panic is rooted in desire, Sherman tries to pry more into it but is shut down by Rina, much to his irritation. Sherman and Bobby head back after Megumi is taken to the hospital. They run into Tsukasa Shiramine; Sherman initially mistakes Tsukasa as a girl after he starts flirting with him, but after a short introduction he realizes that Tsukasa is actually a guy. The next morning, Sherman wakes up and walks down the foster home's stairs to see Yukitsuki cooking breakfast, much to his surprise. Bobby has to exasperatedly introduce the two; after that, Sherman promptly makes a harem joke about Yukitsuki, Mischa Eisenstein, and Eri Shirasagi, much to Bobby's embarrassment. Already exhausted, Bobby, along with Yukitsuki, ends up leaving the house earlier than Sherman (mostly to spare himself from Sherman's remarks, as he noticed). Sherman and Kyoichi leave a few minutes later and walk to school by themselves. Sherman appears again in Bobby's drama class; after it is over, he walks home with Megumi and Rina before being intercepted by Kyoichi and Yukitsuki. He explains Megumi's extreme shyness to Yukitsuki, and notices Bobby's hesitation to explain how Yukitsuki was involved in the car incident at the beginning of Act II. Yukitsuki goes ahead and describes it anyways, invoking Megumi's ire; like a parent, Sherman quickly disciplines her after she lashes out, explaining that what happened was nobody's fault and tells her to apologize to Yukitsuki. The next morning, Sherman decides to practice house-husbandry thanks to a one-week crush on Rei Hagane and cooks lunch for the foster home. During the following morning, Sherman, along with Bobby and Megumi, introduce themselves to Ayame Ootori, a student from Kyoichi's year who had just transferred into the school due to hospital issues. When Kyoichi passes out from trauma after noticing Ayame, Sherman pins it off as "a sign from the gods that the two would get married". He does, however, notice an odd similarity between Ayame and the girl who rescued him on the plane crash, though he keeps this to himself. At lunchtime, Sherman tries to peep but is noticed by Yukitsuki before he gets anywhere; she grabs him to "keep an eye on him" and takes him to the rooftop, where Tsukasa, Kyoichi, Bobby, Megumi, and Kazuha Tokimiya are having lunch. He ends up so absorbed in his food that he doesn't notice when the others leave him behind. Between this time and when Bobby passes out, Sherman assembles Takashi, Akihisa, and Kyoichi and founds the first "Pervert Squad". He gives them an easy "assignment", which they fail miserably, and reprimands them; in the process, he helps them bond more as teammates, which was his ulterior goal. Mikiya Amasaka stumbles upon this "lesson" and is unsure how to react. Throughout this time, Sherman begins holding "lessons" of sorts for his "Squad" regarding topics such as perception, keenness, detail, photography skills, stealth, quick thinking, and navigation of obstacles. After hearing that Bobby suffered a flashback and needed painkillers, Sherman is the third to reach the nurse's office, alongside Megumi. She promptly passes out from stress-induced anemia, and he catches her before she falls. Rina drives them home; after they settle down, Sherman speaks to Bobby regarding his slipping grades and his animosity towards Kyoichi, both of which he had been trying to hide. The next morning, Sherman is rudely woken up when Bobby shouts in pain due to his painkillers wearing off. He picks Bobby up bridal-style and carries him towards Megumi's room, but stops when he notices Yukitsuki and Rina inside the house. Rina assures him that Megumi is fine, and he puts Bobby on the ground. Kyoichi, in a strange fit of mischief, then takes the drowsy Sherman and dumps a can of red dye along the side of his hair. At lunch, Sherman is absent since he and Megumi needed to make up a test. He shows up again after school alongside Kazuha and the two start poking fun at Bobby's and Kyoichi's situation with Yukitsuki. In Act II: Chapter 6, Sherman attends the school trip along with the rest of the class. When they go to the hot springs, Matsuri drags him into the girls' side, but he promptly evacuates himself when he realizes what happened. He also accompanies Bobby when he confronts Tsukiya Shiranui; his presence alone allows Bobby to get his mind working and rescue Tsukiya from his emotions. When Bobby's traumas are triggered, Sherman is the first to notice and catches him before he falls. Sherman accompanies Bobby, Megumi, and the second-year class back home. During this time, he is approached by Kazuha and Ayame, who tell him about themselves and their goals and ask him to work with them due to his heavy influence on both Bobby and Megumi. Sherman agrees to do so under the condition that neither of the two would be harmed by his actions; Ayame reassures him about this. In an attempt to provide more opportunities for Yukitsuki to realize her feelings for Bobby, Kazuha decides to artificially make him more similar to Kyoichi by altering his past. Sherman accompanies her and Ayame to the past, where he regretfully helps orchestrate the plane crash and Matthew's and Howard's deaths. Around this time, Sherman begins to be blinded in regret due to the pain he brought to Matthew, Howard, Bobby, and Megumi, and decides to devote himself to bringing as much happiness and joy as he can to his sister and Bobby. When Bobby returns from the hospital and Megumi stresses about his condition, Sherman is awoken by the commotion and reassures Megumi, telling her not to worry since Bobby is a strong person. He and Megumi go to school that day and return with Tsukasa, Kazuha, Ayame, Yukitsuki, Kyoichi, and Rina, and is present when Bobby discovers a scantily-clad Tsukasa alongside him in his bed. Sherman picks him up bridal style and tosses him onto the ground. Before he leaves, however, he takes a roll of almost-invisible string from the room. While Bobby is asleep, Kazuha asks Sherman to bring her one of Kyoichi's shirts to borrow since none of Rina's pajamas fit her. For the sake of trolling, Sherman attaches his invisible strings to the shirt buttons and tugs at them when Kazuha is conversing with Tsukasa and Bobby later in the night; he accidentally pops off two of the top buttons, which leads to Kazuha spontaneously knocking out Bobby with a quick punch in an attempt to prevent him from seeing anything. Later that night, Ayame and Rina send Sherman out on a midnight errand to get a long list of groceries and snacks. When he returns, he finds the foster home filled to the brim with tripwires and clotheslines of the same almost-invisible string that he used. Sherman madly tries to charge through the strings, only to somehow immobilize himself in the strings. He tries to wriggle out of it, but ends up ripping the strings off the walls, landing onto the floor face-first, and falling unconscious. Sherman wakes up the next morning to find Megumi helping free him from the "cocoon" of strings surrounding him. Once they get to school, Sherman departs from Bobby and heads to his class. After school, however, Ayame and Sherman go for a walk when they witness Kazuha intervene dramatically to save Bobby from an out-of-control car. Sherman is also mentioned in the first Intermission. Part II: Blindness (Act II: Chapter 9 to Act II: Chapter 17) I’m... I’m broken. My absolute defense is broken. I can’t believe it. Those are my last thoughts before my body falls into a dark, endless abyss, engulfing me in shadow and consuming me whole. - Sherman's inner monologue, Act II: Chapter 17 After a moment of thought, Sherman reflects on what just happened and realized that in that moment before he was saved by Kazuha, Bobby had resigned himself to death and accepted it as his "fate". This greatly troubles him, enough so that Bobby notices a hint of uncertainty in his aura. When Bobby hears that Megumi suffered a flashback, however, he begins to panic and lose consciousness himself; however, Sherman comes to his aid and murmurs a meaningful quote from their childhood into his ear to calm him down. Sherman accompanies Kazuha, Ayame, and Bobby in the ambulance; there, he witnesses Bobby pass out from lightheadedness. Inside the ambulance, he provides Bobby's blood type to the paramedic. It is around this time that Ayame begins to develop a crush on Sherman; Kazuha notices this and begins to feel regretful about withholding information about the future from them. In addition, Sherman notices a strange connection between Yukitsuki and Bobby and begins to believe that she is the key to releasing him of his own traumas. Sherman is kept in the hospital while Megumi is examined, in the case that she grows unstable. He loiters in the waiting room and notices Bobby, Yukitsuki, and Rina in heated discussion. He overhears a bit of the conversation and jumps in at a pinpoint moment to call Bobby out for apparently being a closet pervert. Bobby quickly counters with a few choice words of his own, and Sherman busts up in laughter. Sherman appears in Bobby's flashback of the crash in Act II: Chapter 11. At some point during his stay, Rina took a blood sample from Sherman, while withholding the knowledge of Bobby's autotoxemia from him, to test out whether he had it or not. Interestingly enough, Sherman's body was miraculously able to adapt to the toxin so that it no longer affected him. In Act II: Chapter 13, Rina drives Sherman and Megumi back to the foster home. Sherman had been so worried about his sister and Bobby that he was unable to sleep for the previous night and as such was extremely tired. When Rina announces that she would help cook, however, Sherman jolts awake in surprise and almost fear. The next morning, Sherman greets Bobby after he wakes up and expresses concern over the fact that he no longer consistently wakes up early. Bobby insists that he's fine, but Sherman is still visibly concerned. Bobby leaves to talk with Yukitsuki, leaving Sherman and Megumi alone. He notices Megumi's stiff attitude and her hostility towards Yukitsuki and tries to wrap his head around the matter. Megumi asks Sherman about his opinion on Bobby and Yukitsuki's relationship in a questioning way, and Sherman expresses his honest opinion on it. Noticing that they require supplies again, Sherman goes to the market to grab toiletries, soap, and more cooking ingredients. When he returns, Bobby is back; he informs Sherman that Megumi was having nightmares and beats himself up for not noticing her tired state and fear of falling asleep because of it. The next day, Ayame contacts Sherman and asks to meet up with him on the hill looking over the foster home. Before their scheduled meeting time, Sherman is resting in the living room along with Megumi and Bobby and notices tears streaking down his sister's face. Panicking, he asks if she's okay, and she tells him that she's just thinking about some things. Sherman makes up an excuse to get out of the house and heads to the hill. To his surprise, Ayame is not there; instead, Kazuha is. Kazuha asks Sherman about Ayame in an effort to figure out how much time she had spent prying into the future's events. When he returns to the house, Sherman is hit with a wave of nostalgia that starts to drag him down. He discusses this with Bobby and they reminisce a little. The following day, Sherman is woken by Kyoichi and finds Kazuha eating at their breakfast table along with Bobby and Megumi. Kazuha acts as if they had never had the conversation on the previous day and promptly leaves. At lunch, Sherman notices that Megumi has been hanging out a lot more with Tsukiya's friend group. When Bobby asks him whether he's free for lunch, he over-dramatizes the description of his "Pervert Squad" sessions for the sake of being a gadfly and is quickly dragged off by Eri, who remarks that "we don't need five Kazuhides in this world". Act II: Chapter 17 is one of two chapters that has a section written from Sherman's perspective. After school, Tsukiya asks to meet Sherman in the park; there, he tells him about Bobby's illness and fate. Despite Tsukiya's attempts to keep him calm, Sherman ultimately loses his cool and his psychological defense is shattered into pieces as he passes out. Sherman is also present in this Intermission. Part III: The Twins (Act II: Chapter 18 to Act II: Chapter 25) I guess this is what it feels like to be at peace… being satisfied with everything you’ve done… Megumi and Bobby mean more to me than anyone or anything else. I’ve had to pull a few strings and ask for the support of many people, but I think I’ve been able to do all I can to fill Bobby's near future with happiness. And now it’s my turn to step up and do something to help Megumi. If I’m giving up my life to save my dear sister, then it’ll be more than worth it. I… is this how Izumi felt back then, when she saved Bobby in the history I orchestrated? Is this how that girl felt when she helped me escape the wreckage of the crash, in this ad-lib of the puppet drama I helped write? - Sherman's inner monologue, Act II: Chapter 25 Before he can have a flashback, however, Sherman wakes up again to a female voice humming a lighthearted tune. He finds his head resting on Ayame's lap on a park bench; after overhearing the news about Bobby's fate, she had rushed to find Sherman and ensure his own stability after regaining control of her emotions. For the first time in a while, Sherman finds himself legitimately embarrassed. He notes that it's kind of refreshing and almost helps put his jumbled mind at ease for a moment. Ayame gently asks Sherman to explain what happened despite already knowing the answer, hoping to help him recuperate and release his stress. She starts running her fingers through his hair to relax him, and they sit in a tranquil silence for a short while. When Sherman tries to get up and apologizes for the entire scene, Ayame tells him not to worry about it, remarking that it made her extremely happy - the happiest she had been in a while. He thanks her for being there for supporting him, and tries to move, only to find his body still numbed. Ayame helps Sherman walk over to the other side of the park. On the way there, she tells him not to try carrying everything on his shoulders and taking the blame for everything, reminding him that Bobby had many other friends that would be willing to help bring him happiness. Sherman and Ayame arrive on the scene; he witnesses her cough blood and panics once again. Ayame tries to console him, but to no avail; when Bobby tries to get him to calm down, he realizes that what Tsukiya said is true and suffers a traumatic flashback of the crash for a first time. Sherman remains unconscious until Act II: Chapter 22, when he regains consciousness and enters a state of instability himself. He surrenders all logical thought to his emotions, which constantly remind him of his own failures to protect those he cares about; this drives him to do anything, no matter how drastic, to help them. At this time, he hears footsteps outside the hospital hallway and notices a completely unstable Megumi run out of the hospital; he goes after her, but loses track of her at one point and starts wandering the streets like a zombie. Remembering Ayame's words, Sherman takes out his phone and contacts Vince Universe and the NightWolves, informing them of Bobby's status and asking them for a big favor regarding him. After he is finished, he runs into Ayame, who hands him a cell phone strap for "good luck" and teleports him into the park just in time. Noticing Yukitsuki's pale, almost lifeless form in Bobby's arms along with Megumi pointing the scalpel at her own neck, he leaps forwards and wraps himself around her in a loving embrace, shuddering as the blade pierces through one arm and scrapes the other. Sherman glances up at the horrified Bobby and tells him to relax before passing out from the pain. Before he dies, however, the cell phone strap Sherman is carrying activates, enveloping his body in light. His wound begins to slowly regenerate and heal by itself. Now reassured by the stability in his body, Kazuha teleports her, along with the unconscious Yukitsuki, Megumi, and Bobby, to the hospital. Sherman's wound receives a minor infection in the hospital, and his wound ends up being more complex than the others. However, Ayame discreetly intervenes when the doctors are out and uses Kazuha's futuristic technology to cleanse the wound of bacteria and remove the infection. At this time, Sherman's mental state could be compared to a computer still booting up; he is unresponsive to anything Ayame says and frequently murmurs his hopes and regrets under his breath. In Act II: Chapter 25, Ayame alerts Sherman of the things about to happen despite Kazuha not planning on contacting him. This snaps him out of his trance; he rushes to the rooftop, only to stop at the second highest floor when he notices Megumi hanging off of the rooftop's side, clinging to Yukitsuki's hand. When Megumi pries herself off of Yukitsuki and falls, Sherman miraculously leaps out of the window and catches her, trying to use his own body as a shield to protect her. Ayame, not wanting Sherman to get hurt again, uses a gravity-manipulating device to soften his fall, preventing him from dying. Once they recover, Sherman slaps Megumi, reminding her that as the proof of her parents' and the others' lives, it was her duty to live on for their sakes. Megumi is unconfident of her ability to do so, but Sherman reassures her, saying that she's been doing it since the incident happened. As he says this, however, he is weighed down even more by the knowledge of what happened and his alterations of their pasts. Ayame steps in and tells Megumi that through a phenomenon of cellular memory and an organ transplant, she is also Inori Akikawa, Kyoichi's sister and the girl who helped Sherman out of the plane crash. She explains that Inori had spent a couple days in the hospital after being recovered from the crash; Ayame too was in the crash and grievously injured, and Inori donated an organ to save her life. After the implant, Ayame received all of Inori's memories as well. Ayame teleports the twins back onto the roof; Sherman slinks away quietly and returns to his room. He suddenly starts quietly crying in joy and relief, happy that the situation is defused. In the middle of the night, however, Sherman is moved into the same room as Yukitsuki and Bobby. Part IV: Moon And Snow (Act II: Chapter 26 to Act II: Chapter 32) Sherman is present in Bobby's recollection of when they first met Matthew and Howard. The previous day, he had instinctively stood up for Megumi when she was being bullied; this captured Matthew's attention. Sherman, along with Megumi and Bobby, had been called to meet at school at 6:00 AM for an uncertain reason. After introducing himself to Bobby, Matthew and Howard explain their three tests; Sherman remarks that they sound like an adventure. The first test was to interact with Bobby without being prompted. For the second, Matthew suddenly grabs Howard and begins to choke him, challenging the trio to free him; Sherman and Bobby coordinate their movements in an attempt to catch Matthew, but Matthew outspeeds them all. In the chase, Sherman bonks heads with Bobby and the both of them land on the ground. Matthew explains that the two could've just asked him to stop attacking Howard, and points out that the best answer to a problem could just be something subtle or out of the box. However, he applauds their cooperation and states that they pass anyway. For the third test, Matthew tells Sherman and the others to check their bags; they find that their student IDs are missing. Matthew tells them that they had an entire day to find and retrieve their IDs from him. With Megumi's help, Sherman realizes that Matthew and Howard had never gotten close to the trio's bags; as such, there had to have been a third person working in the shadows. Sherman is awakened when Rina... tba tba Other Timelines Sherman was not mentioned at all by Miu, so it is uncertain what his fate was in Miu's timeline. However, in the timeline created directly after Miu altered the time stream, Sherman is unable to cope with his traumas and the haunting memories of Inori and is eventually driven insane and taken to an asylum. Because he is not present to provide support, the original timeline's Bobby is unable to tackle many of his challenges in Act II, such as talking down Tsukiya Shiranui on the class trip. Category:Randompedia